Nabila (TV Series)
Nabila is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. She is a gardener for the Kingdom and the girlfriend of Jerry. The pair have two children and a baby together. Pre-Apocalypse Washington, D.C. Nothing is known about Nabila's life prior to or as the outbreak began. She was likely a religious woman before the start of the apocalypse as it's unlikely she became devout after it commenced. Post-Apocalypse Season 7 "Bury Me Here" Nabila approaches Ezekiel as he observes the Kingdom from a second-story balcony. She is cautious as she approaches due to Shiva lounging around but informs Ezekiel about the weevil problem in the gardens, overwhelming the crops. She states that they can remove all of the crops to defeat the weevil problem and start re-growing the crops. She also acknowledges that the royal gardens mean a lot to Ezekiel but is optimistic that they can start over. Later, she and other gardeners start removing the plants as Ezekiel watches on. Season 8 "Some Guy" Nabila is among the Kingdommers to gather in the center of town and listen to Ezekiel's speech about his confidence in the militia. She smiles as she listens and cheers with the other townspeople. Later, when Ezekiel, Carol, and Jerry return to the Kingdom, she gathers with the other townspeople and is saddened by the losses of the Kingdommers who were killed. "The King, the Widow, and Rick" Nabila pays her respect to her friends and neighbors who were killed at the Chemical Plant Outpost as she stands at a fence that has been turned into a memorial. "How It's Gotta Be" Nabila is seen when Gavin is saying his speech to the Kingdommers, she looks around knowing Ezekiel will be there. When Ezekiel rams the school bus, Nabila falls and gets up, then subdues a Savior and takes his gun. She runs and finds Carol and tells her that Ezekiel is back there. Carol tells Nabila to take the rest of townspeople to safety and Carol will meet her there. Nabila then flees the Kingdom with the rest of the group to the safe house. "Honor" Having escaped into the woods with the other Kingdommers, Nabila listens to Carol as she instructs her to head to her cottage, assuring her the Saviors don't know about her hideout. Nabila asks if Carol is going back to face the Saviors by herself and when Carol says yes, Nabila replies that the Saviors don't stand a chance against her. Nabila then leads Henry and the other Kingdommers off to the cottage. "Dead or Alive Or" Nabila is among the Kingdommers to have evacuated to the Hilltop Colony. She works alongside other Kingdommers and Hilltoppers as they help with improving the town's defenses. After the arrival of the Alexandrians, she gathers by some vehicles and chats with Barbara, Kevin, Bertie, and other Hilltoppers. "Do Not Send Us Astray" Nabila and Oscar walk around the Hilltop as they recover after the Saviors' deadly attack on the town. That night, she is among the residents and refugees to survive the zombie outbreak that occurred due to the Saviors' tainted weapons infecting and turning several people. "Still Gotta Mean Something" Nabila carries a pitchfork as she walks by Daryl and Tara towards the Barrington House. "Wrath" Nabila accompanies Rick and the rest of the militia to fight the Saviors in the final battle. After most of the Saviors are wiped out due to Eugene’s faulty bullets, Nabila and the others fight the surviving Saviors until they surrender. She watches on as Negan is defeated and captured while Rick addresses the crowd, declaring peace among all communities. Afterwards, Nabila returns home to the Kingdom. Season 9 "The Bridge" Having moved from the Kingdom to the work camp along with several other residents, Nabila is part of the team of laborers working to build a bridge connecting the communities' trade routes. One morning as Rick travels through the camp, Nabila gives Jerry a hug and kiss before seeing him off to his work duties. When a group of zombies suddenly ambushed the lumber yard, Nabila is among those to arrive in time to save Daryl, Jed, another Savior, and the injured Aaron. At night, Nabila plays a board game with Jerry and Henry around the campfire. "Warning Signs" At the camp, the Saviors are furious with the news of Justin’s death. Alden promises they’ll get to the bottom of it but is punched in the face by Jed, who claims he isn't one of them anymore. Carol steps in with her gun at her hip, stopping Jed. Nabila watches from the crowd as the Saviors start accusing Daryl and Anne of being the culprits. They grab axes to retaliate when Rick rides in the middle of the group with his gun drawn and warns everyone to back off. "Bounty" In the Kingdom, Nabila spends time with Jerry and her children as everyone is setting things ready for the fair. She then watches as Jerry leaves on a deer huting mission. At night, Nabila sleeps as Jerry hold their daugther from her crib. "Chokepoint" In the Kindom, Nabila and Carol walk and chat about the upcoming fair when they notice Jerry and several other soldiers back early from patrol but without their armor on. She listens as Jerry reveals to the gathering of concerned citizens that a group of the Highwaymen had robbed them of their armor and gear. Later that day, Nabila welcomes the first half of the Hilltop delegation and their escorts to the Kingdom. She chats with Earl and Tammy Rose about the abandoned Whisperer baby when Tammy Rose remarks that she cares for the baby and would like to care for it, to which Nabila smiles delightfully at the prospect. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Nabila has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Ezekiel Ezekiel and Nabila have a good relationship. Nabila respects him as a leader, however she is still scared of Shiva when she goes to tell him about the weevil problem in the garden in episode "Bury Me Here". Carol Peletier Nabila and Carol have a good relationship. Carol helps her and everyone else from the Kingdom escape from the Saviors, and then leads them to Hilltop before going back to save Ezekiel. Jerry Following the end of the war, Nabila and Jerry enter a relationship and become a couple. It is revealed that during the six year timeskip they had three children and that they still happily live at the Kingdom. Appearances Trivia *Nabila is the first Muslim character to be introduced on the show. *Nabila is one of the ten characters in The Walking Dead universe to be pregnant during the events of the apocalypse. The others being Maggie Rhee, Lori Grimes, Eileen, Ava, Vida, an unnamed Worker, an unnamed resident from the Kingdom, Michonne, and Rosita Espinosa. *Also with a total of three children, Nabila is the only known survivor to get pregnant and have a child more than once in the apocalypse. Category:Religious Category:Alive Category:Season 7 Characters Category:The Kingdom Category:Season 8 Characters Category:The Militia Category:Season 9 Characters Category:TV Series